


SuperCat Secret Santa 2020

by genesiswings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Photomanipulation, SuperCat Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesiswings/pseuds/genesiswings
Summary: My entry for SuperCat Secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FemslashFetale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cat and Kara go skating and Cat tries to hide the fact that she's never been skating before."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara's first time spending night at Cat's place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notgenesiswings @ tumblr :)

**Author's Note:**

> notgenesiswings @ tumblr :)


End file.
